re: thanksgiving
by Brent Dax
Summary: What should have happened at the end of #6, after Ella's e-mail


Disclaimers: Sam and Gaia are both Francine Pascal's; Jeff Japhy is mine, although he's based on a hacker friend of mine. Alloymail belongs to themselves or something. Don't sue, I have no money anyway.   
Dedication: to Darci, likely the best friend I've ever had.   
  
To: smoon@alloymail.com   
From: mailsupport@alloymail.com   
Reply-To: j-japhy@alloymail.com   
Time: 9:06 P.M.   
Subject: [alert] re: thanksgiving   
  
Mr. Sam Moon:   
A message was sent from the account   
gaia13@alloymail.com (Gaia Moore) to you; the full   
headers are included below. This message was   
apparently sent by a person who 'hacked' into the   
account without authorization; this particular attack   
is known to us, and we are actively attempting to   
close the security hole. We apologize for the   
inconvenience. If you have any questions, please feel   
free to reply to this message.   
  
--Jeff Japhy   
System Administrator, alloymail.com   
  
After the game the king and the pawn go in the same box.   
--Italian proverb   
  
Pretty, smart, sane: Pick two.   
--Ron Echeverri   
  
-----Original Message-----   
From: gaia13@alloymail.com   
To: smoon@alloymail.com   
Time: 9:05 P.M.   
Subject: re: thanksgiving   
Message ID: 20010905P31337@alloymail.com   
  
-------------------------------------------------   
  
To: gaia13@alloymail.com   
From: smoon@alloymail.com   
Time: 11:21 PM   
Subject: re: thanksgiving   
  
Thanks for the gift. You should know I have a   
boyfriend. From before. It's not going to happen   
between you and me. Sorry I didn't tell you before.   
  
A little after that, I got this message:   
  
A message was sent from the account   
gaia13@alloymail.com (Gaia Moore) to you; the full   
headers are included below. This message was   
apparently sent by a person who 'hacked' into the   
account without authorization...   
  
What gives?   
--Sam   
  
-------------------------------------------------   
  
To: smoon@alloymail.com   
From: gaia13@alloymail.com   
Time: 7:15 AM   
Subject: re: thanksgiving   
  
I don't know, I guess someone hacked my account. I know   
I didn't send that. I don't have a boyfriend--though I   
think I have someone in mind... :)   
  
BTW, what gift? I didn't get anything...   
--Gaia   
  
-------------------------------------------------   
  
To: gaia13@alloymail.com   
From: smoon@alloymail.com   
Time: 9:34 AM   
Subject: re: thanksgiving   
  
I don't know, I guess someone hacked my account. I know   
I didn't send that. I don't have a boyfriend--though I   
think I have someone in mind... :)   
  
*blink blink* Beautiful, smart *and* brave...   
  
BTW, what gift? I didn't get anything...   
  
I dropped it off on your doorstep; it was in red wrapping   
paper, and had a card attached. I hope you can find it, but   
I suppose it could have been stolen... *kicks himself*   
--Sam   
  
-------------------------------------------------   
  
To: smoon@alloymail.com   
From: gaia13@alloymail.com   
Time: 1:44 PM   
Subject: re: thanksgiving   
  
*blink blink* Beautiful, smart *and* brave...   
  
Hey, you're not too shabby yourself, either in looks or   
brains! (And trust me, you're much braver than I could   
ever be...)   
  
BTW, what gift? I didn't get anything...   
  
I dropped it off on your doorstep; it was in red wrapping   
paper, and had a card attached. I hope you can find it, but   
I suppose it could have been stolen... *kicks himself*   
  
Oh! A package just like that fell out of the closet yesterday.   
That must be it. I wonder why it was in there...?   
--Gaia   
  
-------------------------------------------------   
  
To: gaia13@alloymail.com   
From: smoon@alloymail.com   
Time: 1:44 PM   
Subject: re: thanksgiving   
  
Hey, you're not too shabby yourself, either in looks or   
brains!   
  
I could compliment you all day. I'm not going to, though--   
that would take too long to type. :-)   
  
(And trust me, you're much braver than I could   
ever be...)   
  
Really? You'll have to explain your logic to me over chess.   
Five-ish in Washington Square good for you? We never finished   
our first game.   
  
Oh! A package just like that fell out of the closet yesterday.   
That must be it. I wonder why it was in there...?   
  
That explains it. Sort of. Maybe the same person who hid the   
package also sent the e-mail...   
--Sam 


End file.
